harry and his underwear
by daftpunk
Summary: the real life of harry potter
1. Default Chapter

Good Charlotte Rules!!!!!!!!!  
Sorry had to say that. Well on with the story  
  
Harry woke up one day and thought that he was a mass murderer so he got out of his dorm and killed the first person he saw which is Ron. Ran around the Hogwarts in his underwear. Then he meet Voldemort took a stick and hit him on the head with it and it was goodbye Voldemort.  
  
"oh no I killed him!!!"  
  
Innerconsence "you can petend to be him."  
  
"oh yeah!"  
  
so from then on Voldemort is always seen running around in his underwear. 


	2. Dumbledore?

Chappy 2  
  
Dumbledore's (did I spell that rite?) life.  
  
Dumbledore is a person a very normal person, or so they thought. One day he was in his office all alone and dancing to "Dancing Queen" in a tube top and flared jeans.  
  
"I am a dancing queen lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala" (sorry don't know the lyrics to well)  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Ereereeeeeeeerrrrrrr, in a minute!!!!"  
  
"This is important professor!!!" Snape walks in on Dumbledore wearing a tube top and flared jean.  
  
"Professor! You dress like that too?" he throws of his robes reviling tight skirt and spaghetti strap tank top. Started dancing to "Dancing Queen".  
  
"Oh yes forgot to tell you Voldemort is back!"  
  
"I must save the world!!!!"Jumps out the window in "Dancing Queen" outfit.  
  
5 minutes latter in the Forbidden forest.  
  
Running around the forbidden forest is Voldemort with his eye patch and underwear.  
  
"I shall rule the world!!!"  
  
Duumbledore comes out of nowhere.  
  
"No, I shall rule the world!!!"  
  
Voldemort then takes of his underwear(he only has one underwear and has been wearing it for two years.) and puts it on his head, started to run around and yelling.  
  
"you can't catch me!!!!nanananananana!!!"  
  
"I shall catch you!!!"puts a spell Voldemort and turns him into a girl.(s/he whatever has only one underwear on.  
  
"You pervert!"(starts finding a place to hide.  
  
"You are rite I am one. I am the lead of the pervert convention and the Dancing Queen convention." Goes on a rock shouting.  
  
"I'm the pervert of the world!!!!!!"  
  
"ahhhhhahhhhh" (Voldemort screams like my cousin's dog just to tell you.) starts to regain confidence and shouted.  
  
"I shall rule you all!!!"  
  
Will earth be ruled by an evil stupid underwear wearing metal person,or would Dumbledore save the world!!! Find out in the next Chapter of "Harry and His Underwear"!!!  
  
Cliffy, sorry this chapter can't be any longer and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!(Sorry that I use too many exclamation points for my own good. *Crowd comes and started to yell at me that I'm an exclamation point abuser.* *nervous laugh* "heehehehe?got to run" Corwd chases me around with sticks and rocks. 


	3. the changes in ways

"I shall rule you all!!!!!"  
  
"nua!"  
  
"yahu!"  
  
"nua!"  
  
"yahu!"  
  
"nua!"  
  
"yahu!"  
  
One hour latter.  
  
Dumbledore :"I shall torture you with barney!!!!"  
  
"ahhhhh my virgin ear!! You said the B word !"  
  
"I thought the B word was."looks over his sholder to see if anyone is listening. "Britney Spears"  
  
"ahhh stop with the madness!!!"  
  
(A/N Voldemort is still a girl)  
  
"I love you, you love me were a happy family!!! with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you I would say you love me too!!!!!"  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"starts to run around and gets a great idea. Starts to sing Telletubes(did I spell that rite?)  
  
"telletubes telletubes!! Great big hug!!!!!!*trys to hug Dumbledore*  
  
"ahhhhhhhh. Girl cooties!!!!!"*voldemort is susesful at hugging Dumbledore.  
  
"potions man to the recuss!!!!"*Indeana Jones theme plays.*  
  
"lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala"  
  
Dum Dum Dum who's side is potions man on with good previle over evil or will evil previle over good. Find out in thenevt chapter offff "harry and his underwear" 


	4. very sorry

Sorry chapter 3 was crummy I had to make this apology longer because fanfic won't let me post it. 


	5. Disclamer

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter. IF I did then more people would die more often. 


End file.
